and The Past Lives Collied
by X-Sammie-Jo-X
Summary: 17 year old Alex-Maree moves after her mother died and her dad became abusive he aunt moved her to sweet ameris where she will find her ture love, enemy, friends and others along the way... bad summery but please read
1. New Beginnings and Trouble

And The Past Collides.

Chapter 1

Hi my names Alex-Maree but everyone calls me Alex or Ally. I'm 17 years old and I'm currently in the middle of moving to a new town with my aunt, my mum died in a car crash 6 years ago and my dad well that's a story in itself, he never cares whether I stay or go anymore. My aunt let me stay with her most nights because I just couldn't handle being around him, he's an alcoholic, drug taking oh yeah and in the last 5 years he became abusive and that's why I'm moving with my aunt to her old town sweet Amoris.

In the last year I've been mentally and physically abused by my dad who now currently resides in a prison cell after he decided to lock me in the basement for 3 weeks it was my aunt who found me and phoned the police, I've been called worthless, ugly, freak and the reason of my mother's death. You see the day my mum died she was coming to pick me up from my piano lesson when a drunk driver run a red light. Anyway enough of that I love the new apartment me and my aunt always got along mostly because she's totally crazy I mean id be admitting her to a mental hospital if I didn't know that was her personality. We're both very artistic so decorating is a lot of fun we just goof off and splatter the walls with paint.

While laughing she says "You have an interview for Sweet Amoris High next Monday sweetie" I sighed but nodded I knew moving schools was going to be hard I miss my old friends they we're everything to me they helped me so much and I loved them dearly but I knew I had to move for a fresh start "Of course aunty looking forward to it honestly" we go back to laughing or decorating for the rest of the day.

Monday-

"Time to get up now sweetie you're going to be late on your First day" I groaned "5 more minutes" the next thing I know my aunt yanks my blanket off me making the cold hit my body "ugh, fine I'm up already" she smiles sweetly and laughs a little at my pouting face so I glared back. I got up and jumped in the shower, I changed into a pair of blue shorts, a short-crossed black top and my short black leather jacket with black and blue high heeled pumps that had chains crossing the back. I went down stairs grabbed my phone and ipod off the side, my aunt made me a slice of toast which I gratefully accepted and grabbed my bag and ran out the door "Cya later aunty Iz" I just managed to catch the reply before the door closed "by sweetie have a good day" I was walking down the street listening to p!nk trouble this song always reminded me of my old school with my friends we always had so much fun ;) I wonder if I will ever have friends like them here I miss Ethan the most he always stuck up for me when I was in trouble he even tried to stop my dad from hitting me once he truly was my best friend. As I let my thoughts wonder I didn't notice id already made it to the school until I hear a group of girls laugh I look up to find a snobby blonde and two disciples stood staring at me laughing I smirked "why not take a picture it will last longer" and walked past her with her mouth hung open 'well she's going to be fun' I thought and walked into the school.

I looked for signs of student council room and met with a smart looking blonde. He turned to me and smiled I still had one of my earphones in but smiled back "hello, I'm looking for the student council person" he laughed a little and I started getting annoyed "something funny" I glared he stopped laughing immediately "no sorry I'm the student council president Nathaniel" I shrugged and said "cool, I'm supposed to start today do you have my paperwork" he looked away puzzled and realisation hit him "ahh you must be Alex-Maree welcome to Sweet Amoris I have your paperwork here but I need a photo for your file" I rolled my eyes and turned to leave saying "fine, I'll go find a shop then shall I" and left I walked out of the school again noticing a red head boy sat under a tree listening to music I walked past to go out the gate and I could just make out the words to Liquid confidence You Me At Six one of my favourite bands I smiled and walked to the shop I got the photo and walked into the school grounds the red head was still sat in the same place but I kept walking and went back to Blondie "here's the photo is there anything else" he took the photo and started looking around "where's your file gone I had it just a minute ago" I glared at him seriously getting annoyed "You Lost It, Now What" then he laughed again "only joking I have it right here" 'great now he's a joker, that's all I need' I thought I walked out and bumped into some one "ah you must be the new student welcome to Sweet Amoris I'm the principle hurry to your lesson" seriously is everyone here so annoying I haven't met one decent person yet so I decided to go outside, I needed some fresh air. I walked over to the now empty tree and plugged my iPod in and climbed to the first branch, now you have to admit with heels that's impressive. I sat against the trunk with my legs along the branch and closed my eyes for a while "hey, you wake up you're going to fall" lesson one don't wake someone up when there halfway up a tree "I'm up!" the next thing I know I'm falling fast it was the red head, he ran and caught me bridle style "didn't your mum ever tell you not to fall asleep up a tree" he grunted as he caught me. I looked up and said "No she couldn't say that when she's 6 feet under!" I didn't notice I had tears in my eyes, he looked at me concern in his eyes "shit I'm so sorry I didn't know" I looked up and gave him a small smile "sorry you weren't to know, thank you for catching me" and added "you can put me down now" he blushed and set me down "oh yeah sorry I'm castiel and you are?" he asked with a mischievous smile I grinned and answered "hey, I'm Alex-Maree but call me Alex" we sat by the tree and talked until be end bell rang I smiled and waved "Cya later Castiel it was nice meeting you" I recognised him somehow but how I thought about that and ran home my aunt was at the door before I could open it "how was your day, hope you had fun, did you meet any boys, what's it like?" I laughed "it was okay, yeah I had fun and nearly fell out of a tree I met 2 two boys including the annoying student president and the boy who caught me after I fell, all in all it wasn't bad" i sat down and talked with her for a while before walking to my room and let my mind wander 'why did I recognise him/ how did I recognise him and fell asleep.

My alarm rung the next morning and I woke up got changed and walked to school singing along to my iPod as you might have guessed my music is everything I played the piano since I was 4 but stopped after my mum died. I used to take singing lessons too but that all changed. I got to school and walked to class not before bumping into someone and falling on my behind with a thud "watch where you're going stupid" I looked up to the blonde bimbo and her posy "well hello to you too, and it was your big feet that tripped me up!" I already hate her but her face was a picture she looked offended and left 'ha that's what you get' a hand was held out and I looked up to find the owner "ALLY you're here I heard you were here so I got my dad to transfer me too isn't that great" I was horrified "Ken what are you doing here, I moved here to get away from that place not to have it follow me" he looked upset and I felt bad "I'm sorry I just didn't expect to see you here" he looked at me and answered "it's okay I understand, cya later" and waked away "well that went well" I said to myself while mentally slapping myself across the back of the head.

I walked to class and let the day pass slowly the principle caught me and asked me to join a club, I ended up joining basketball club which came in handy because I found out ken was in the gardening club I always had my suspicions about him, he used to follow me around my old school like a lost sheep. I had Nathanial asking me a ton of questions like "why did you miss your lessons yesterday" and "do you want me to show you round the school" I just walked away muttering 'no thanks ill find my own way round.' I ended up walking aimlessly around until a hand caught my shoulder "what's up, you look like your having a bad day" castiel smirked at me, I smiled "I'm fine" he gave me a knowing look "so I didn't just see that princess president bothering you no?" I laughed "ah so you don't like him either I see" he burst into a laughing fit and said "you got that right" he looked into my miss match green and blue eyes "come with me I have somewhere to show you" he grabbed my arm and dragged me to a locked room on the top floor he pulled out a set of keys which i knew he stole and opened the door to an amazing view I was literally speechless "wow, amazing" he chuckled "yeah, I come up here to cool off whenever that hot shot annoys me, it helps me focus" I looked at his top "hey, is that winged skull" he looked at his top for a moment "you know winged skull, your full of surprises aren't ya shrimp" I glared at him and he laughed "shrimp, really flame brain" and stuck my tongue out at him. We talked for ages I found out we had a lot in common but there was something in the back of my mind saying id met him before.

The rest of the week went pretty much the same I was on castiels basket ball team. We were in the gym playing "hey, shrimp pass the ball" yupp that was my new pet name "okay, flame here ya go" and chucked it straight for his head what a shot I laughed and he ended up chasing me round the gym "I'll get you for that" I rolled my eyes at him "Then come and catch me" the coach blew his whistle looking very impatient "get back to the game Mr. Knight, Miss James" we laughed and carried on with the game. We we're nominated to tidy up the gym for messing around I took the ball down to the store room while castel went for the changing rooms, I heard laughing coming from the top of the stairs and went up "hello princess, what are you doing in a dirty gym like this you might break a nail" I sneered at her she glared at me and walked up to me "keep your sarcastic comments too yourself I came to warn you to stay away from castiel" I laughed "and if I don't?" she brought her face to mine and whispered "I'm warning you now or you might just get into an accident you are very clumsy after all" I was a little shocked to say the least. I glared at her and said "give it you best shot sweetheart, nobody tells me who I can or can't talk to you get that princess" I spat and she pushed me down the stairs 'Damn It!, knew i should have closed the door' I thought, I screamed and she walked away closing the door behind her. I hit my head on the wall and stairs and cracked my leg on the cupboard at the bottom and the world was black.

Castiels P.O.V

I came out of the changing rooms and looked at the other end of the gym where Alex had been moments ago "hey Alex you still here" I called thinking she was changing but no answer weird I thought I'd heard laughing a minute ago. I walked over to the store room and opened the door, I wasn't met by a good sight "ALEX!, hey are you okay" I ran down the stairs 'no response' I shook her and noticed something running down her face blood 'damn what did you get yourself into this time' I picked her up and ran for the door "hey castiel are you here, were supposed to meet for band practice" shit Lysander "hey I'm here Lys help I need to go get help Alex is unconscious" I shouted "are you on about the girl you spoke of yesterday?" he asked "YES! HELP" I ran to him and heard him take a breath he pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance I laid her on the floor and stroked her cheek even in unconsciousness she was still so beautiful 'wait did I really just think that' I shook the thought out of my head and heard the sirens damn what happened to her I thought worriedly Lysander patted my shoulder and I knew I had to move and let the paramedics deal with her I just didn't want to let go. There was just something about this girl like id met her before in another life time or something. I know crazy right it's just how it felt we got outside and I saw everyone crowding round "go away will you, bunch of vulchers" the principle came through "oh my how did that happen" I shrugged and got in the van "I'll call ya Lys" he smiled and said "sure, let me know if she's okay any friend of yours is always a friend of mine" he truly is my best mate we've known each other since grade school and always been best friends.

It was a silent ride to the hospital I had to tell the paramedics I was her boyfriend so I could tag along, she would kill me when she woke up but it's worth it. When we got to the hospital someone came rushing up to her "oh my god, Alex, hey sweetie wake up please wake up" she cried hysterically this must be her aunt she was telling me about she came up to me and hugged me while crying "thank-you for finding her and staying with her she would appreciate it castiel" she sniffled, I looked up she knew my name "she told me a bit about you" she answered my unspoken question. We sat there for hours until she finally came round.

Alex P.O.V

Ugh my heads killing and my leg feels really heavy, I slowly started to come round I open my eyes to a bright light and covered my eyes again with my hand. I blinked a couple of times and my vision started to focus "what happened?" I didn't know I said this out loud "you fell down the stairs in the gym, don't you remember?" a familiar voice asked I looked over to where the voice came from, sat in a seat next to my bed was castiel staring at me with concern written in his eyes on my other side was my aunt who was fast asleep "how long was I out?" I asked he gave me a small smile "about 6 hours now, we were so worried you scared me for a minute there shrimp" I smiled at him "thank-you for staying with me" I patted the bed next to me and he came over and lay with me. After a while I started falling asleep in his arms I felt safe. I couldn't really remember what happened but the doctor had said I had a concussion and that it would come back in time.

Thank-You so much for reading, this is my 3rd story i will have another chapter up soon please review and tell we what you think :)

X-Sammie-Jo-X

Chapter 2

I had to take 3 weeks out of school I had a broken leg and a concussion. Castiel would come visit me after school on some occasions, we started to be really close friends I found out he had his own band with his best friend Lysander who he wanted me to meet when I get back to school. We had a laugh he told me what went on at school and how he nearly punched Nathanial, I wish I was there to see that.

During the 3 weeks my aunt was waiting on me hand and foot and is constantly fussing about my leg, telling me to rest it when it was fine. I was sat in my room strumming my guitar and singing along to So Far Away by Red when there was a knock at the door. I hear my aunt talking "oh hi castiel ah you have a friend with you today I see, yeah she's okay just won't stay put like I told her, she's in her room if you want to go up" I rolled my eyes and continued to strum 'huh a friend, I wonder if its Lysander I still haven't met him' I thought finishing the song. "Come in castiel" he popped his head in "hey how you feeling" I smiled and answered "better now you're here my aunt is driving me Insane" he smirked and I heard a shout from the hall "I heard that missy" we burst out laughing and he came in with his friend "Hi, I'm Lysander nice to finally meet you, you play really well" he said as he pointed to the guitar "almost as good as Castiel" he said as he smirked at his friend who glared back I couldn't help but giggle with a smile spreading across my face and replied "nice to meet you too I'm Alex" they both sat on the chairs across from my bed and we talked for hours Lysander's really cool there's something mysterious about him but I was happy to finally meet someone with different coloured eyes like me, he had one amber and one green eye whereas I had one green and one blue. He was quite handsome like castiel but he was very old fashion and wore Victorian style clothes. And he was a lot more of a gentleman than castiel it was kind of hard to think they were best friends when they seem so opposite.

I was finally allowed to go back to school I got up and hopped to the bathroom my aunt helped me cover the pot so I could shower and helped me get changed.

She did have some sense of style she had laid my green checked skirt with a chain, turquoise tank top and my converses or converse I was getting used to the crutches but they did make my hands really sore after a while so I had to get some cute green fingerless gloves to stop it rubbing.

I heard a horn and looked out the window to find Lysander and castiel in an old car I waved farewell and headed downstairs grabbed my bad and said my "cya later aunty iz" she smiled "come back in one peace this time sweetie" I chuckled and hopped to the car "hey guys how are you, I didn't know you could drive Lysander" he laughed "call me Lys, yeah for a while now hop in" I got in and we drove to school "thanks for the ride" they both smiled and started blasting their music through the radio and somehow I didn't recognise it "is this your band castiel" he nodded his head "yeah what do ya think" I listened to the music and nodded my head from time to time "wow you guys are really good" I smiled at them I heard castiel chuckle and I frowned but smiled back.

The rest of the drive was quiet other than the two boys exchanging band practice times. We got to school and I said my thanks to Lysander and cya's to both before hopping to my first class. I was almost there when someone bumped into me "hey watch it" I grumbled "oh my god I soo sorry, I was just looking for my boyfriend's brother he goes to this school" she seemed nice she had white snowy hair that was down her back and was wearing a cute dress shirt uniform "Im sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Rosalia" I smiled and replied "It's okay and my name is Alex, nice to meet you" she smiled "that's a cute name anyway Alex I really must dash have to find lysy-baby" I waved goodbye and walked into class.

The day pretty much dragged to lunch time where I went to sit out in the grounds by the tree, I was listening to my music when a shadow blocked my sun I looked up to find the class cow "I heard you had a nice trip to the hospital and you can't remember why" something in me just didn't like where this conversation was heading "what's it to you" I replied irritated "oh I was just wondering if it was true, but I see you had castiel running all over for you like a slave didn't you" she said staring at me making more uncomfortable by the second "and where the hell did you get that from brat" a familiar voice came from behind and I sighed in relief Castiel and Lysander where right behind amber and her posy looking rather annoyed, I also recognised the girl from earlier Rosalia. Amber turned around shocked "oh um hi castiel I was um just seeing if ally was okay" she flattered her eyelids at him it really made me sick I mean how desperate was she.

Castiel just laughed and walked past her sitting next to me "go annoy someone else for once princess" she just pouted and walked away. Castiel gave me a worried look "are you okay, she didn't annoy you too much did she?" I just smiled and laid my head on his shoulder "nope nothing I couldn't handle although…" it had me thinking "what's up" he prompted, Lysander sat on the other side of me with rose waiting without saying anything "she wanted to know if it's true I couldn't remember the accident" they looked at me confused for a minute before looking at each other and back at me "it was her!" they both said before standing up Castiel looked murderous whereas Lysander looked a little more tame but still appalled. It took all I had with Rosalia's help to get them to calm down and convince them not to kill her, I wasn't sure if it was her who pushed me but why did I have a really bad feeling in my gut when she asked.

The bell for last lesson rang and I was just about to hop out of the school to Lysanders car before a hand grabbed my wrist it was then the image of that night came flooding back the same turning at the bottom of my stomach.

I flinched closing my eyes waiting for the blow but it never came "hey Alex what's wrong" it was just Nathanial but I gasped as I remembered what happened I couldn't tell him he would never believe me over his sister damn it "what do you want I'm kind of busy now" I stated impatiently, he looked hurt but I didn't care I just wanted to get to Castiel quick "I wanted to ask if you would go out with me some time, I mean Castiel isn't good for you" I looked at him shocked I couldn't move when he leaned in I was completely frozen when he had me pinned to Lysander's car and kissed me on my mortified lips "WHAT THE HELL!" a furious voice yelled from behind brining me back to my senses I pushed Nathanial away immediately and spit at his shoes "What the HELL was that!" I demanded "I don't even LIKE you, and who are you to tell me who I should hang around with or not!" a tear escaped my eye and I turned away when I saw that Castiel had realised what happened and punched Nathanial square in the face. I looked at Lysander with pleading eyes "please take me home" I begged he nodded silently and opened the door for me to hop in Castiel got in the back with me after beating the crap out of Nathanial and I completely broke down with everything that happened today running through my head "I'm sorry, so sorry cas" he looked down at me sympathy all over his face "hey it's not your fault he's a total jerk just like his sister I guess its genetic"

We all laughed at that then my thoughts returned to amber and my laugh cut short "it was her, I remembered when he grabbed my arm" I said in a low voice they both looked at me in shock "what happened tonight" asked Lys "I was walking to your car when he grabbed my wrist I completely froze and remembered what she did that night" I took a small breath and carried on "I couldn't move when he started saying I should be hanging around him and not Castiel, then he kissed me I couldn't do anything I was frozen and he pinned me to your car" after that Lysander drove me home they came in and stayed for tea my aunt was more than happy to feed two handsome men but I was just thankful for their company we went up to my room the two sat on my bed as I sat by the window looking outside at the starry sky. Lysander was the first to break the silence "what did Amber do?" I sighed I knew the question would come up sooner or later "she came into the gym threatening me that I was flirting with 'her man' I had forgotten to close the stockroom door behind me when I came up so she pushed me down and closed the door" I was looking down at my hands I didn't want to look at them "who's her man?" questioned castiel so I just looked him in the eye and nodded my head towards him he looked shocked 'damn he likes her after all' I looked back down at my hands feeling the tears brimming and falling down my cheek, Lysander came over he picked me up sat down on my windowsill where I had been seconds ago and placed me on his knee I cried into his chest not able to look at them "so stupid" he rubbed my back as he realised what I ment "no you're not he was just shocked at what she's done to you he doesn't like her in fact he hates her whereas he likes you he was always talking about you, I've never seen him talk about a girl so much until you." He whispered as He beamed at me I sniffed and laughed

Castiel looked over at me questioningly but smiled softly I smiled back at him I looked at them both "so what are we going to do about amber" I asked they both looked at each other in thought for a moment before concluding "Revenge!" I smiled at their enthusiasm that night my aunt let the boys stay over she bought in two sleeping bags and set up the comforters on the floor we stayed up talking most of the night I learned that Lysander has an older brother and the girl I met today was looking for him when she bumped into me. It kind of made sense with the way she was dressed, I also learned that Lys brother owns the awesome clothes shop in town. Castiel lives on his own as his mom and dad are away on business trips all the time, he also had a Belgian Shepard named demon who I would love to meet I love dogs they are amazing creatures I always wanted a husky myself.

The next few days flew by we were planning our revenge on amber and her brother they both needed to pay for what they did. We had some help from Rosalia as well she always seems to want to be around if it means planning something, I actually get on with Rosalia really well she's like an older sister I wish I had. "what about locking them in the school at night and haunting them" I asked they looked at me then smiled "Brilliant!" they said in unison "but how are we going to get them behind long enough for everyone else to be out of school by then, plus Nathanial has a spare set of keys" Rosalia asked I thought for a moment before answering "we steal his key somehow and maybe get them in detention I mean Amber shouldn't be too hard to get a detention its Nathanial we need to think about he's too much mister teacher's pet" castiel and Lysander curst out laughing at that and I couldn't help joining in. I thought about that for a second then came up with a perfect solution "he normally stays for a while doing work so why don't we just give him some extra paper work to do" they looked at me and Lysander spoke up "leave that to me" he said with a smirk I laughed as our plan came together I looked over at Castiel and an image came to mind.

Flashback

'It was the first time my dad ever hit me I ran out of the house and to the closet park I sat in the little house with my legs folded to my chest and my arms around my legs crying, I don't know how long id been there when a boy came in "hey, you, what you doing out here it's like 7:00 already" I sniffed and looked up he had black hair and a cute face "um I don't want to go" I sniffed wiping the tears away he sat next to me "I don't want to either" he smiled softly and talked to me until I calmed down "so what got you so unset?" I looked at him unsure what to do "my ddad hit me so I came here" I said looking down, he looked shocked "mine are always leaving me for work and they are making me move away and I don't want to" we talked until it got dark he made me happy again I didn't want to leave but I knew I would get in more trouble if I didn't return "um wwill I see you again?" I questioned as I looked down "I hope so" he mumbled

End of flashback

I gasped out loud and they all looked at me concerned but all I could do was stare at castiel "that's why I remember you" I said too low for everyone else to here but castiel looked at me confused "huh what you on about Alex" I blushed and looked away "um nothing lets go" they looked at me and just nodded Lysander and Rose went to find something for nath to do and me and Castiel settled on getting princess into detention so we went to class to start planning.

I just couldn't get the flashback out of my head so when lunch came I decided to go to the music room I saw the grand piano I once used to love playing and brushed my fingers along the keys I sat at the chair before I knew it I was playing a melody my mum used to play and I once used to love.

Castiel's P.O.V

I was a little concerned about Alex since this morning when she zoned out on us, but she didn't come to our normal spot my the tree so I told Lys id see him later and went to look for her, what was that about this morning I heard her say she remembered me but from what just as I finished that thought the most beautiful melody hit my ears and I followed it to the music room where I saw Alex sat at the piano I quietly closed the door as not to disturb her and listened to the music 'I had no idea she could play so fluently I mean sure I heard he playing guitar to my favourite song by Red but how many more instruments can she pull off' I hadn't realised she'd stopped playing until I heard someone clearing their throat "Cas, why are you here?" she asked quietly "um I was looking for you and I heard the song and erm well yeah here I am" I looked away blushing. She took a deep breath "I haven't played in so long, not since mum died but that was her favourite song she used to play it to me when I was a little girl but she passed away after she taught it to me" her voice breaking a little she sounded so defeated and vulnerable it reminded me of a little girl I saw one time crying in a park miles away from here when my parents had told me we had to move. I walked over to her and sat on the bench with her "so where do you remember me from?" I questioned she looked at me shocked. "Did you used to have black hair?" she asked all of a sudden it took me off guard and my eyes widened "how did you know did lys show you a picture man I'm gonna kill him" I said she burst out laughing "no, he didn't but I might just have to get him too" she smiled mischievously and looked down at her hands sighing heavily "I moved with my aunt because my dad became abusive after my mum died he blamed her death on me because she was coming to pick me up from a piano lesson" she had tears falling down her cheek so I pulled her into a hug "even tho it was a drunk driver who ran a red light he blames me that's why I stopped playing, but the first time he hit me a ran to a nearby park and into a small house" I gasped as I remembered and looked at her with wide eyes "that was you?" I asked incredulously I couldn't believe it "we made a promise that day that we would see each other for sure" I said quietly and she nodded her head against my chest I squeezed tighter and stood up "come on lets go I think Lysander's waiting for us" I gave her the crutches and helped her to her feet and opened the door, I can't believe that little girl is her and even worse it was her dad who had been abusing her but she said the first time does that mean he did it again after I was gone I cringed at the thought.

Alex's P.O.V

A week later

I was finally getting my pot of my leg today which meant I could have my revenge very soon I was soo looking forward to it after the hospital I went home and started writing lyrics in my journal and putting the melody to the song with my guitar I was almost finished when Castiel and Lysander came "wow finally got your leg back huh I thought you were gonna stay potty forever" laughed castiel I stuck my tong out at him childishly and decided to ask them about my new song "um guys I was just wondering if you could listen to a song I just rote and let me know what you think?" the looked and me in shock then nodded I started strumming and took a deep breath

Here I am again  
Everybody's screaming  
The walls are closing in  
I'm stuck in the middle.  
Swimming up a stream  
Suffocating in between  
I wake up from the dream  
I'm still stuck in the middle  
I guess this time I'll wait it out  
Someday things will be perfect  
It will be worth it all this time  
Stuck in the middle  
I know things will get better  
Hold it together  
Take your time  
Stuck in the middle

You're push and then you shove  
You hated and you loved  
You tried to switch it up  
But you're stuck in the middle  
No matter what you do  
You had it how you choose  
Well, leave or wait you got to lose  
When you're stuck in the middle.  
I guess this time I'll wait it out

'Cause  
Someday things will be perfect  
It will be worth it all this time  
Stuck in the middle  
I know things will get better  
Hold it together  
Take your time  
Stuck in the middle

You're fighting till you're free,  
Get down on your knees  
Hoping someday you'll make it out  
If you just believe  
His hands are on your neck  
Hearts fading out your chest  
Well baby if you wait it out  
You will see that

Someday things will be perfect  
It will be worth it all this time  
Stuck in the middle  
I know things will get better  
Hold it together  
Take your time  
Stuck in the middle

Well, this time we're stuck in the middle  
You're stuck in the middle.

I finished the song and looked up both their mouths were open wide and I began to feel nervous "Alex that was amazing, right Cas?" Lysander said first I smiled brightly and looked and castiel who looked like he was thinking hard about something then he spoke up "hey Lys isn't there a concert at school soon they were looking for more acts beside us of course" Lysander smiled knowing what he was getting at "yeah Alex you definitely have to go on" I looked down hesitantly "erm well I'm not sure about that" they looked at me with gentle eyes "your voice is amazing how can you keep such a treasure like that from people" Lysander said brightly patting me on the head I smiled and realised how late it was I said my goodbye to them and lied down on my bed thinking 'should I really try out, I haven't been out on stage since..' I shook the thought out my head and closed my eyes into a dreamless sleep


	2. Remembering and Revenge Planning

And The Past Collides

Chapter 2 – Remember and Revenge planning

I had to take 3 weeks out of school I had a broken leg and a concussion. Castiel would come visit me after school on some occasions, we started to be really close friends I found out he had his own band with his best friend Lysander who he wanted me to meet when I get back to school. We had a laugh he told me what went on at school and how he nearly punched Nathanial, I wish I was there to see that.

During the 3 weeks my aunt was waiting on me hand and foot and is constantly fussing about my leg, telling me to rest it when it was fine. I was sat in my room strumming my guitar and singing along to So Far Away by Red when there was a knock at the door. I hear my aunt talking "oh hi castiel ah you have a friend with you today I see, yeah she's okay just won't stay put like I told her, she's in her room if you want to go up" I rolled my eyes and continued to strum 'huh a friend, I wonder if its Lysander I still haven't met him' I thought finishing the song. "Come in castiel" he popped his head in "hey how you feeling" I smiled and answered "better now you're here my aunt is driving me Insane" he smirked and I heard a shout from the hall "I heard that missy" we burst out laughing and he came in with his friend "Hi, I'm Lysander nice to finally meet you, you play really well" he said as he pointed to the guitar "almost as good as Castiel" he said as he smirked at his friend who glared back I couldn't help but giggle with a smile spreading across my face and replied "nice to meet you too I'm Alex" they both sat on the chairs across from my bed and we talked for hours Lysander's really cool there's something mysterious about him but I was happy to finally meet someone with different coloured eyes like me, he had one amber and one green eye whereas I had one green and one blue. He was quite handsome like castiel but he was very old fashion and wore Victorian style clothes. And he was a lot more of a gentleman than castiel it was kind of hard to think they were best friends when they seem so opposite.

I was finally allowed to go back to school I got up and hopped to the bathroom my aunt helped me cover the pot so I could shower and helped me get changed.

She did have some sense of style she had laid my green checked skirt with a chain, turquoise tank top and my converses or converse I was getting used to the crutches but they did make my hands really sore after a while so I had to get some cute green fingerless gloves to stop it rubbing.

I heard a horn and looked out the window to find Lysander and castiel in an old car I waved farewell and headed downstairs grabbed my bad and said my "cya later aunty iz" she smiled "come back in one peace this time sweetie" I chuckled and hopped to the car "hey guys how are you, I didn't know you could drive Lysander" he laughed "call me Lys, yeah for a while now hop in" I got in and we drove to school "thanks for the ride" they both smiled and started blasting their music through the radio and somehow I didn't recognise it "is this your band castiel" he nodded his head "yeah what do ya think" I listened to the music and nodded my head from time to time "wow you guys are really good" I smiled at them I heard castiel chuckle and I frowned but smiled back.

The rest of the drive was quiet other than the two boys exchanging band practice times. We got to school and I said my thanks to Lysander and cya's to both before hopping to my first class. I was almost there when someone bumped into me "hey watch it" I grumbled "oh my god I soo sorry, I was just looking for my boyfriend's brother he goes to this school" she seemed nice she had white snowy hair that was down her back and was wearing a cute dress shirt uniform "Im sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Rosalia" I smiled and replied "It's okay and my name is Alex, nice to meet you" she smiled "that's a cute name anyway Alex I really must dash have to find lysy-baby" I waved goodbye and walked into class.

The day pretty much dragged to lunch time where I went to sit out in the grounds by the tree, I was listening to my music when a shadow blocked my sun I looked up to find the class cow "I heard you had a nice trip to the hospital and you can't remember why" something in me just didn't like where this conversation was heading "what's it to you" I replied irritated "oh I was just wondering if it was true, but I see you had castiel running all over for you like a slave didn't you" she said staring at me making more uncomfortable by the second "and where the hell did you get that from brat" a familiar voice came from behind and I sighed in relief Castiel and Lysander where right behind amber and her posy looking rather annoyed, I also recognised the girl from earlier Rosalia. Amber turned around shocked "oh um hi castiel I was um just seeing if ally was okay" she flattered her eyelids at him it really made me sick I mean how desperate was she.

Castiel just laughed and walked past her sitting next to me "go annoy someone else for once princess" she just pouted and walked away. Castiel gave me a worried look "are you okay, she didn't annoy you too much did she?" I just smiled and laid my head on his shoulder "nope nothing I couldn't handle although…" it had me thinking "what's up" he prompted, Lysander sat on the other side of me with rose waiting without saying anything "she wanted to know if it's true I couldn't remember the accident" they looked at me confused for a minute before looking at each other and back at me "it was her!" they both said before standing up Castiel looked murderous whereas Lysander looked a little more tame but still appalled. It took all I had with Rosalia's help to get them to calm down and convince them not to kill her, I wasn't sure if it was her who pushed me but why did I have a really bad feeling in my gut when she asked.

The bell for last lesson rang and I was just about to hop out of the school to Lysanders car before a hand grabbed my wrist it was then the image of that night came flooding back the same turning at the bottom of my stomach.

I flinched closing my eyes waiting for the blow but it never came "hey Alex what's wrong" it was just Nathanial but I gasped as I remembered what happened I couldn't tell him he would never believe me over his sister damn it "what do you want I'm kind of busy now" I stated impatiently, he looked hurt but I didn't care I just wanted to get to Castiel quick "I wanted to ask if you would go out with me some time, I mean Castiel isn't good for you" I looked at him shocked I couldn't move when he leaned in I was completely frozen when he had me pinned to Lysander's car and kissed me on my mortified lips "WHAT THE HELL!" a furious voice yelled from behind brining me back to my senses I pushed Nathanial away immediately and spit at his shoes "What the HELL was that!" I demanded "I don't even LIKE you, and who are you to tell me who I should hang around with or not!" a tear escaped my eye and I turned away when I saw that Castiel had realised what happened and punched Nathanial square in the face. I looked at Lysander with pleading eyes "please take me home" I begged he nodded silently and opened the door for me to hop in Castiel got in the back with me after beating the crap out of Nathanial and I completely broke down with everything that happened today running through my head "I'm sorry, so sorry cas" he looked down at me sympathy all over his face "hey it's not your fault he's a total jerk just like his sister I guess its genetic"

We all laughed at that then my thoughts returned to amber and my laugh cut short "it was her, I remembered when he grabbed my arm" I said in a low voice they both looked at me in shock "what happened tonight" asked Lys "I was walking to your car when he grabbed my wrist I completely froze and remembered what she did that night" I took a small breath and carried on "I couldn't move when he started saying I should be hanging around him and not Castiel, then he kissed me I couldn't do anything I was frozen and he pinned me to your car" after that Lysander drove me home they came in and stayed for tea my aunt was more than happy to feed two handsome men but I was just thankful for their company we went up to my room the two sat on my bed as I sat by the window looking outside at the starry sky. Lysander was the first to break the silence "what did Amber do?" I sighed I knew the question would come up sooner or later "she came into the gym threatening me that I was flirting with 'her man' I had forgotten to close the stockroom door behind me when I came up so she pushed me down and closed the door" I was looking down at my hands I didn't want to look at them "who's her man?" questioned castiel so I just looked him in the eye and nodded my head towards him he looked shocked 'damn he likes her after all' I looked back down at my hands feeling the tears brimming and falling down my cheek, Lysander came over he picked me up sat down on my windowsill where I had been seconds ago and placed me on his knee I cried into his chest not able to look at them "so stupid" he rubbed my back as he realised what I ment "no you're not he was just shocked at what she's done to you he doesn't like her in fact he hates her whereas he likes you he was always talking about you, I've never seen him talk about a girl so much until you." He whispered as He beamed at me I sniffed and laughed

Castiel looked over at me questioningly but smiled softly I smiled back at him I looked at them both "so what are we going to do about amber" I asked they both looked at each other in thought for a moment before concluding "Revenge!" I smiled at their enthusiasm that night my aunt let the boys stay over she bought in two sleeping bags and set up the comforters on the floor we stayed up talking most of the night I learned that Lysander has an older brother and the girl I met today was looking for him when she bumped into me. It kind of made sense with the way she was dressed, I also learned that Lys brother owns the awesome clothes shop in town. Castiel lives on his own as his mom and dad are away on business trips all the time, he also had a Belgian Shepard named demon who I would love to meet I love dogs they are amazing creatures I always wanted a husky myself.

The next few days flew by we were planning our revenge on amber and her brother they both needed to pay for what they did. We had some help from Rosalia as well she always seems to want to be around if it means planning something, I actually get on with Rosalia really well she's like an older sister I wish I had. "what about locking them in the school at night and haunting them" I asked they looked at me then smiled "Brilliant!" they said in unison "but how are we going to get them behind long enough for everyone else to be out of school by then, plus Nathanial has a spare set of keys" Rosalia asked I thought for a moment before answering "we steal his key somehow and maybe get them in detention I mean Amber shouldn't be too hard to get a detention its Nathanial we need to think about he's too much mister teacher's pet" castiel and Lysander curst out laughing at that and I couldn't help joining in. I thought about that for a second then came up with a perfect solution "he normally stays for a while doing work so why don't we just give him some extra paper work to do" they looked at me and Lysander spoke up "leave that to me" he said with a smirk I laughed as our plan came together I looked over at Castiel and an image came to mind.

Flashback

'It was the first time my dad ever hit me I ran out of the house and to the closet park I sat in the little house with my legs folded to my chest and my arms around my legs crying, I don't know how long id been there when a boy came in "hey, you, what you doing out here it's like 7:00 already" I sniffed and looked up he had black hair and a cute face "um I don't want to go" I sniffed wiping the tears away he sat next to me "I don't want to either" he smiled softly and talked to me until I calmed down "so what got you so unset?" I looked at him unsure what to do "my ddad hit me so I came here" I said looking down, he looked shocked "mine are always leaving me for work and they are making me move away and I don't want to" we talked until it got dark he made me happy again I didn't want to leave but I knew I would get in more trouble if I didn't return "um wwill I see you again?" I questioned as I looked down "I hope so" he mumbled

End of flashback

I gasped out loud and they all looked at me concerned but all I could do was stare at castiel "that's why I remember you" I said too low for everyone else to here but castiel looked at me confused "huh what you on about Alex" I blushed and looked away "um nothing lets go" they looked at me and just nodded Lysander and Rose went to find something for nath to do and me and Castiel settled on getting princess into detention so we went to class to start planning.

I just couldn't get the flashback out of my head so when lunch came I decided to go to the music room I saw the grand piano I once used to love playing and brushed my fingers along the keys I sat at the chair before I knew it I was playing a melody my mum used to play and I once used to love.

Castiel's P.O.V

I was a little concerned about Alex since this morning when she zoned out on us, but she didn't come to our normal spot my the tree so I told Lys id see him later and went to look for her, what was that about this morning I heard her say she remembered me but from what just as I finished that thought the most beautiful melody hit my ears and I followed it to the music room where I saw Alex sat at the piano I quietly closed the door as not to disturb her and listened to the music 'I had no idea she could play so fluently I mean sure I heard he playing guitar to my favourite song by Red but how many more instruments can she pull off' I hadn't realised she'd stopped playing until I heard someone clearing their throat "Cas, why are you here?" she asked quietly "um I was looking for you and I heard the song and erm well yeah here I am" I looked away blushing. She took a deep breath "I haven't played in so long, not since mum died but that was her favourite song she used to play it to me when I was a little girl but she passed away after she taught it to me" her voice breaking a little she sounded so defeated and vulnerable it reminded me of a little girl I saw one time crying in a park miles away from here when my parents had told me we had to move. I walked over to her and sat on the bench with her "so where do you remember me from?" I questioned she looked at me shocked. "Did you used to have black hair?" she asked all of a sudden it took me off guard and my eyes widened "how did you know did lys show you a picture man I'm gonna kill him" I said she burst out laughing "no, he didn't but I might just have to get him too" she smiled mischievously and looked down at her hands sighing heavily "I moved with my aunt because my dad became abusive after my mum died he blamed her death on me because she was coming to pick me up from a piano lesson" she had tears falling down her cheek so I pulled her into a hug "even tho it was a drunk driver who ran a red light he blames me that's why I stopped playing, but the first time he hit me a ran to a nearby park and into a small house" I gasped as I remembered and looked at her with wide eyes "that was you?" I asked incredulously I couldn't believe it "we made a promise that day that we would see each other for sure" I said quietly and she nodded her head against my chest I squeezed tighter and stood up "come on lets go I think Lysander's waiting for us" I gave her the crutches and helped her to her feet and opened the door, I can't believe that little girl is her and even worse it was her dad who had been abusing her but she said the first time does that mean he did it again after I was gone I cringed at the thought.

Alex's P.O.V

A week later

I was finally getting my pot of my leg today which meant I could have my revenge very soon I was soo looking forward to it after the hospital I went home and started writing lyrics in my journal and putting the melody to the song with my guitar I was almost finished when Castiel and Lysander came "wow finally got your leg back huh I thought you were gonna stay potty forever" laughed castiel I stuck my tong out at him childishly and decided to ask them about my new song "um guys I was just wondering if you could listen to a song I just rote and let me know what you think?" the looked and me in shock then nodded I started strumming and took a deep breath

Here I am again  
Everybody's screaming  
The walls are closing in  
I'm stuck in the middle.  
Swimming up a stream  
Suffocating in between  
I wake up from the dream  
I'm still stuck in the middle  
I guess this time I'll wait it out  
Someday things will be perfect  
It will be worth it all this time  
Stuck in the middle  
I know things will get better  
Hold it together  
Take your time  
Stuck in the middle

You're push and then you shove  
You hated and you loved  
You tried to switch it up  
But you're stuck in the middle  
No matter what you do  
You had it how you choose  
Well, leave or wait you got to lose  
When you're stuck in the middle.  
I guess this time I'll wait it out

'Cause  
Someday things will be perfect  
It will be worth it all this time  
Stuck in the middle  
I know things will get better  
Hold it together  
Take your time  
Stuck in the middle

You're fighting till you're free,  
Get down on your knees  
Hoping someday you'll make it out  
If you just believe  
His hands are on your neck  
Hearts fading out your chest  
Well baby if you wait it out  
You will see that

Someday things will be perfect  
It will be worth it all this time  
Stuck in the middle  
I know things will get better  
Hold it together  
Take your time  
Stuck in the middle

Well, this time we're stuck in the middle  
You're stuck in the middle.

I finished the song and looked up both their mouths were open wide and I began to feel nervous "Alex that was amazing, right Cas?" Lysander said first I smiled brightly and looked and castiel who looked like he was thinking hard about something then he spoke up "hey Lys isn't there a concert at school soon they were looking for more acts beside us of course" Lysander smiled knowing what he was getting at "yeah Alex you definitely have to go on" I looked down hesitantly "erm well I'm not sure about that" they looked at me with gentle eyes "your voice is amazing how can you keep such a treasure like that from people" Lysander said brightly patting me on the head I smiled and realised how late it was I said my goodbye to them and lied down on my bed thinking 'should I really try out, I haven't been out on stage since..' I shook the thought out my head and closed my eyes into a dreamless sleep.

Thank-you for reading im really sorry for the long wait been so busy o.o I will try and update quicker next time


	3. Revenge is Sweet & Unwanted Arival

And The Past Collides Chapter 3

"Todays the day, I get my revenge." I thought happily as I woke up to my alarm. I got up showered and dressed and went down stairs where my aunt was singing while making breakfast "hey sweetie, how are you feeling today" I smiled "I'm great I'm so happy I found castiel again, after he left I thought I would never see him again" she gave me a soft smile and handed me the toast before I grabbed my bag and walked to the door "cya later aunty" I walked out the door and was met by a bike in my drive and Castiel leaning against it with his usual smirk "you okay shrimp, looking forward to getting princess and president princess back today" I had to laugh at this "oh yes, can't wait" I jumped on the back of his bike and laughed at the shocked face in front of me as he got on kick starting the bike. I held his waist tightly and we set off to school.

The first couple of lessons dragged until 3rd which was music class which was my favourite class by far I had both Castiel and Lysander and we could just do whatever as long as it was to do with music our teacher normally volunteers people to sing, play something or whatever "right class I'm sure your all aware of the try outs for our upcoming concert to raise money for the school" he ended up with a massive cheer "does anyone want to be in the concert" I kept my head down hoping he wouldn't look at me but unfortunately he was interrupted by Lysander and Castiel "yeah Alex, she's awesome on guitar and can even write her own amazing songs" said Lys shortly followed by "yeah, she can seriously sing" I glared at both only to be met with a wink and a smirk. The teacher looked shocked for a minute before looking my way "well if you have the honour of Castiel's compliments you must be good" I blushed and looked down "umm I wouldn't say that" I sighed and glared at them again "would you mind singing something for us you seem to have avoided it until now" he asked.

I sighed again "sure can I use the piano?" I asked he smiled "of course you can" he smiled. I walked up giving Lys and Castiel one more death stare to let them know they would be dead meat later and they just smiled innocently "you can do it" said Lys. I thought for a moment for what song I should sing then I remembered a song I wrote a while ago when I found out I was moving I had wrote it and sang it at a concert the last day for all my friends. I sighed "okay so here's one I wrote before I moved here it's called Gomenasai hope you like" I sat down at the bench took a deep breath and closed my eyes and started to play looking at Castiel and Lysander before singing the first verse.

What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl

When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege

When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away

Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now

Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

By the end I had tears in my eyes remembering Ethan, Chris and Mai's reaction when I finished the song. Mai was in tears hugging Chris while Ethan was just shocked. I smiled to myself after remembering their face and stood up returning to my seat. I looked over at Lysander and Castiel I should have brought my camera their face was hilarious I just laughed. "Wow Alex the emotion in that song was very strong and you have a very beautiful voice, did you write that for someone special" asked the teacher 'ugh here we go I really didn't want to talk about my old life especially not to a class full of people' I thought, I looked down and felt someone hold my hand to my surprise it was Castiel smiling sadly at me "you don't have to tell him you know" I smiled squeezing his hand "I wrote this song after my mother died I was alone for a long time until I met my old friends but this song was for my mother as she was also my best friend" I told him, the teacher looked at me in shock I looked away hating the feeling of being pitied, I smiled brightly and looked at Castiel and Lysander "so why don't you guys sing something, I'd love to hear you" I said smirking they looked at me "yes what a great idea, boys up you come" answered Mr. Smith they sighed getting up and nodded something to each other before Lysander took a microphone and Castiel grabbed the Guitar. "okay so this is called **Ghost Of Me"**

Thought it was dead and buried  
Then it woke you up last night  
You sounded so damn worried  
You've been tossing, turning, both ends burning

I wanna put your mind at ease again  
(Make everything alright)  
I know it's getting underneath your skin  
I've tried to tell you now

Don't look over your shoulder  
'Cause that's just the ghost of me  
You're seeing in your dreams  
Wait, there's no rhyme or reason

Sometimes there's no meaning  
In the visions when you're sleepin'  
Don't wake up and believe them  
You're looking at the ghost of me

With your imagination and emotions running wild  
Fueling my frustrations like a fire burning, clock keeps turning  
I know it's getting underneath your skin  
I've tried to tell you now

Don't look over your shoulder  
'Cause that's just the ghost of me  
You're seeing in your dreams  
Wait, there's no rhyme or reason

Sometimes there's no meaning  
In the visions when you're sleepin'  
Don't wake up and believe them  
You're looking at the ghost of me  
You're looking at the ghost of me  
You're looking at the ghost of me

Don't look over your shoulder  
'Cause that's just the ghost of me  
You're seein'  
Wait, there's no rhyme or reason

Sometimes there's no meaning  
In the visions when you're sleepin'  
Don't wake up and believe them  
Visions when you're sleepin'  
Don't wake up and believe them  
You're looking at the ghost of me  
You're looking at the ghost of me  
You're looking at the ghost of me

Castiels POV

Once me n Lys finished the song class was finally over but before we could leave Mr. Smith shouts out "hey Alex" I saw her look up in surprise and she came over to where I was before answering "Yes?" "So will you consider the Concert, we would love to have you in the line-up with Castiel and Lys" asked Mr. Smith I looked over at her and saw her face light up and smirked down at her only to see her face drop after a second "Yeah sure, I'll think about it" she answered quietly before running out the door "did I say something wrong?" he asked I looked between him and Lys before replying "no nothing sorry I'll go see her" and ran out the door towards the courtyard to see her on the branch where I first met her, she had her knees to her chest and her shoulders were shaking so I could tell something was up.

"Hey Alex, what was with the show back their" I asked she looked up and I was seriously concerned when I saw her eyes red and puffy "nothing im fine" she snapped "yeah, looks like it" I muttered "ALEX" I heard rose screaming from behind me, I looked round to see Lys and Rose looking at her concerned but they soon decided to change the subject so they upset her anymore "so Alex are you ready for, operation Amber revenge" said Rose I looked at her and smiled before looking back at Alex who was still halfway up a tree "hey shrimp come down before you fall again, and I don't really wanna be flattened again" this got a reaction she glared muttering "I'm not fat" I watched as she started to climb down catching her foot "oh god" I whispered "ahh" I ran and caught her "please don't make that a habit" I said smirking at her she finally laughed and stuck her tongue out as I set her on her feet as the bell went for last lesson.

Alex POV

The last few lessons went by pretty quickly but Amber was in my last lesson so I was trying to get her in detention it also made it Farley easy as she was sitting in front of me. This was the last step for my sweet revenge Rose and Lys had already taken care of Nathanial. "psst Amber" I whispered she turned around glaring at "you actually dare to talk to me bitch!" the teacher looked over at us "Miss James and Miss Pearce is there something you would like to share" now's my chance thank the lord for my acting lessons in school, I looked up at the teacher with tears in my eyes "yeah *sniff* Amber is bullying me she just called me a bitch *sniff" I sobbed "oh my Miss James please excuse yourself and get cleaned up, Melody would you mind taking her to the bathroom" Melody looked at me worried and nodded "yes of course come on Alex" she said as we walked to the door I heard the teacher saying "Amber I will not tolerate bullying especially in my class you have a week's detention understood" I looked back and grinned at her before sniffing and walking out the door to the bathroom with Melody on my trail I could tell she knew what I was up to I was expecting her to reprimand me but instead "wow I have NEVER seen anyone go up against amber like that, you put on quite a performance, how did you learn that" she asked astonished I smiled at her "I used to take acting lessons so that's where I got the basics like crying" she laughed "wow you're so good even I believed you for a second, but you know she will get you back right?" she asked I smiled at her "no she won't want to bully anyone for a while once I finish with her, you see it was her who pushed me in the Gym and her innocent brother tried to force kiss me so I'm getting them both back to night by scaring them a little would you like to help?" I asked she looked at me in shock "wait Nathanial made a pass at you now that's hard to believe I always thought he was a cool guy what a jerk" she said then she smiled "of course I'll help I've been waiting for someone to put her in her place since Deborah" she laughed.

School finished pretty quickly after that and I met Castiel, Rose and Lys in the courtyard with Melody. I walked up to the tree where Castiel was sitting in front and smiled before sitting in his lap which instantly made him freeze "hey, shrimp you need to loose some pounds" he smirked making me pout "hey stop calling me fat" I yelled sticking my tongue out at him leaning my head on his chest "I'm exhausted, last lesson was a nightmare" I sighed Lys spoke up this time "so how come Miss, Melody is with you and take it didn't go as planned then?" he asked then "Melody's here to help us tonight and this is me you talking to of course it went as planned, but acting takes a lot of energy ya know" I sighed closing my eyes leaning into Castiel who had slipped his arms around my waist and chuckled at my statement "you acting?" I asked laughing "hey I wouldn't underestimate her if I was you" said Melody hearing him scoff I elbowed him in the chest as she continued "you should have seen her she was amazing, she was crying and everything she really put on quite a show the teacher was wrapped round her little finger it was quite scary" she said earning me stares all around "come on that's exaggerate a little don't you think?" I said I felt Castiel squeeze a little "hmm she sings, plays instruments and is good at acting is there anything you cannot do?" he asked laughing I thought for a minute before replying "Nope can't think of anything" I smiled up at him causing everyone to laugh.

As It got darker we went in setting up preparations, we went to the stares where we saw Amber with a bucket and sponge wiping off the graphite thank lord I brought my camera I quickly snapped a photo of her on her hands and knees scrubbing 'this is definitely going around the school payback for her plastering my photo on the walls' me and Castiel were getting Amber and the others were getting Nathaniel. I nod at Castiel who turns out the lights in the hall and I cast a shadow on the wall and set the recorder going "I know what you did Amber, You have been a very bad girl" then came Ambers shaken voice "wwwwhat a are you talking about wwhos tthere" she stuttered I had to suppress my laughter and I saw Castiel was trying to as well so I carried on "Im the ghost of revenge, and I know you caused an accident to a student not too long ago" I said in a ghostly manner "nno I never did such a thing please don't hurt me" she screamed cowering then was Castiel's turn "oh don't hurt you, you say how do you deserve mercy when that poor student went into hospital" he said in an even more haunting voice it even made me shiver "iit was hher own fault sshe just tripped no on can prove anything" she cried "oh but we can we saw it all and until you learn your lesson we will be watching your every move" I said darkly and threw a coin on the floor madding her jump "ahh please im sorry, don't hurt me im sorry I I just wanted her aaway ffrom my man" she said cowardly 'this footage is going to be priceless' I thought evilly "you will learn and if I see you bully another student again for your own gain there will be big consequences Amber and that's a promise" this was the ice breaker "ahhhh" I heard her scream and was about to run past us when I pulled a piece of string set up earlier making her fall flat on her face before scrambling to her feet and running down the hall.

I ran to Castiel in hysterical laugher "WOW that was amazing" I tackled him and he laughed "stick with me squirt, and I'll have your back every time" I heard him whisper the last part before leaning down catching my lips with his soft and warm ones, I instantly melted into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck as her had his around my waist pulling me close, after a few seconds it began to get deeper as he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave him as we fought for dominance. After we broke away for some much needed air we heard a cough from behind and spun round still in his protective grip as her turned on the lights revealing the others I let out a breath and smiled at them as we walked other to them "so how did it go with Nathanial" I asked Lys was the first to speak "oh he wont be attacking anyone again, but how was Amber?" to this me and Castiel burst out laughing "AMAZING, I'll show you the video later" we said before heading to the entrance to go home while I was being held by Castiel I smiled up at him "Thank-you" he smiled back before placing a kiss on my forehead and we walked to his bike "are you guys okay getting home?" I asked worried Lys smiled at me "hey don't worry ill make sure they get home safe and sound" and with that me and Cas rode home "so what are we?" I asked as he walked me to my door, I smirked and replied "whatever you want us to be" I sighed "not helping was that just a onetime thing back their or do I actually mean something to you?" I asked with a serious expression only to be met with a fierce kiss, once it ended he responded "does that answer your question?" he smirked again "yeah, its late do you wanna spend the night?" I asked opening the door "sure" before pulling me into a hug "aww my dear little Alex has finally become a woman and found herself a man" I heard my aunt squealing from behind I sighed walking in hand in hand with Castiel up to my room I got into a pair of black shorts and a black tank top and he stripped to his boxers before sliding in bed I climbed in and cuddled into his chest falling asleep quickly in his protection.

A few days after my sweet revenge amber hadn't even said one word to me 'wow it actually worked' I thought to myself astonished there was only a few days left to the concert and I was pretty worried about it Castiel knew I was getting agitated and always whispered sweet nothings in my ear we were outside by our tree waiting for Lys and Melody "im really scared" I whispered as I felt castiel move me onto his lap "why, what's scaring you?" he asked softly "I haven't been on stage since the night my mum died" I told him "there is absolutely no reason for you to be scared you have an amazing voice, plus me, Lys and even Rose will be there to cheer you on" I smiled at him "you always know how to make me feel better" I whispered placing a chaste kiss on his lips "good afternoon love birds" I heard Lys from behind and looked up to him giving them a huge grin "you can't talk you and Melody have hit it off quite well from where I can see" making the pair of them blush instantly. I could feel Castiels laugher and couldn't help giggling myself.

The next few days flew by and it was finally the day of the concert I was sat in the Music room trying to calm myself down trying not to let my anxiety take over. I took a deep breath and heard a knock at the door "hey you ready?" asked Castiel I nodded and headed to him he took my hand and we walked to the basement we were stood behind the curtain waiting while my name was being called Castiel gave me a quick kiss "go get them tiger?" he smirked at me I smiled and heard Lys and Rose shouting "you can do it" I smiled and winked at them before heading out "are you all ready to truly get this concert started" I shouted with a thunderous applause and screams in reply "this is a song I wrote recently called catch my breath hope you like" I nodded to the band and the started the beat took a deep breath and began

I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

Addicted to the love I found  
Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud  
Making time for the ones that count  
I'll spend the rest of my time  
Laughing hard with the windows down  
Leaving footprints all over town  
Keeping faith, karma comes around  
I will spend the rest of my life

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

You helped me see  
The beauty in everything

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now  
It's all so simple now

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

(Catch my breath)

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
(Catch my breath)  
Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

I looked at the crowd applauding and screaming "MORE, SING AGAIN" this made the tears stream down my face I didn't think id get this sort of reaction. I looked down at Castiel, LyS and Rose who were also screaming for another song I smiled and nodded "okay I have one more song for you" after saying that I looked at Casitel "this is a song I wrote a few weeks ago up until a few weeks ago I felt like I was trapped in a long sleep but then I met someone who has become so special to me in such a short time and I began to feel more alive but after a few events I felt they were one sided until recently, this songs called save me" I smiled

I think of you and all you've done  
Tell me, do you see or have I gone?  
While the whitest eyes are wasting tears  
Have you just left me here?

I need too much, the timing's wrong  
But in another year, I could be gone  
In another time, in another place  
Would I even wake?

You told me to let go  
When I had my eyes closed  
Why would you wake me  
If you're not gonna save me?  
You made me want you  
But I didn't want to  
Why would you wake me  
If you're not gonna save me?

I didn't know what you'd become  
I never thought that I'd see you run  
Should have left me sleep  
No, you didn't need to be waking me

It's chemical, you were never mine  
When I needed you, couldn't even find  
In another time, in another place  
Would I even wake?

You told me to let go  
When I had my eyes closed  
Why would you wake me  
If you're not gonna save me?  
You made me want you  
When I didn't want to  
Why would you wake me  
If you're not gonna save me?

Oh, so just talk to me, talk to me  
All the things I heard were never meant to be  
Talk to me, please don't go

You told me to let go  
When I had my eyes closed  
Why would you wake me  
If you're not gonna save me?  
You made me want you  
When I didn't want to  
Why would you wake me  
If you're not gonna save me?

You were never ready to save me

I poured all of my emotions into this song and when I finished I bowed "thank-you, hope you enjoyed it" and walked backstage to be met with Castiel who pulled me into a bone crushing hug and spun me around "that was amazing you really blew the crowed away and I definitely return your feelings no need to worry about that" I hugged him back and kissed him but was interrupted by my phone "hello?" I said "Alex it's been so long are you okay?" my eyes went wide and Castiel looked at me confused "EEthan iis that you?" I asked "well Duh have you last a few brain cells since moving" my eye twitched at this "excuse me? Just because you're older than me doesn't mean yyou can make fun of my IQ or whatever, and how's Chris and Mai are they okay?" I heard him laugh 'ugh this guy' "they are both fine but miss you like mad" there was a slight silence before he carried on "and I called to make sure you were safe my dad told me your dad had been let out on bail and he disappeared I just had a bad feeling and needed to make sure you were safe" however I only heard half the convocation before my eyes went wide and tears streamed down my face "nno iit can't be hhow did and why" I couldn't finish the sentence as I was in hysterics and collapsed to my knees, I heard Ethan on the other end shouting my name but I couldn't respond I felt Castiel take the phone from me "hi, I'm Castiel Alex's boyfriend can I just ask what the hell happened and why my girlfriend is now curled up on the floor" he asked deadly serious through the phone I just made myself even smaller and heard footsteps running towards me before I was lifted into someone's arms and I could tell it was Lysander by this time Castiel had my phone on load speaker "hey can someone explain what the hell just happened to my girlfriend" he asked pissed which made me whimper even more into Lysanders chest as he ran soothing circles in my back

"Im sorry but can you put Alex back on" he said sounding even more defensive "iim rright here EEthan" I sniffed "Alex you cannot affored to lose it now, you need to be strong, he might not even find you yet" he said in a strained voice "ii don't understand aafter all thiss ttime, hhe didn't care wwhy now" I cried I felt Lysander move to look at Castiel and I followed his gaze to see him stiffen and that's when I knew the cogs were ticking and he realized what was going on. I looked at the rest of them who looked utterly confused and sighed "I'll explain later" I whispered I stood up and told them I needed some fresh air I went to the courtyard only to be met with a hand over my mouth and the familiar stench of alcohol "why hello pumpkin, daddy's back did you miss me" I struggled against him but failed as a handkerchief was lifted to my nose 'oh god no, chloroform' I heard someone screaming my name and after a minute I was out.

Thank-you for reading sorry its taken awhile College is a nightmare at the moment o.O but hope it's okay please review and let me know


End file.
